(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device, and in particular, an improved structure of a suspension device for displaying articles for sales.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 show conventional suspension device 30 having a body board with an elongated slot for hooking onto a hook or the like of a displaying rack. The bottom edge of the board is a neck portion extended to form a fixing element 32 for mounting with an insertion hole of a mounting work piece 20. The fixing element 32 is provided with recessed or protruded position body 33 so that the suspension device can be easily mounted with the work-piece 20. However, if the mounting of the fixing element with a displaying article is not exact, dislocation of the article will be occurred if the device is being knocked or impacted. As for this conventional suspension device, if the suspension board 30 and the working piece 20 are held by the hands, the displayed article is easily removed.
To overcome this drawback, some designer has introduced a T-shaped rod 35 to match with an insertion hole 34 provided on the fixing element 32. As shown in FIG. 7, the working-piece 20 will not be easily removed and the displayed article is safe from unauthorized removal. However, the T-shaped rod 35 may not be easily inserted into the insertion hole 34. Besides, the length of the wing structure of the T-shaped rod 35 has to be changed based on the size of the working piece. In other words, molding of the wing structure is laborious and time-consuming. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a suspension device for displaying articles, which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a suspension device for displaying articles, wherein the fixing element is connected to the suspension board by a connection plate such that the mounting with a work piece will not be easily dislocated.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a suspension device for displaying articles, wherein the center of the fixing element is directly connected to the suspension board as a unit such that the board will not be deformed, and a firmly secured and safe suspension of a displayed article are obtained.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.